


Medical Service

by Kikansha



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikansha/pseuds/Kikansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic Roidmude/Reader POV sex. Foot Fetish stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Service

**Author's Note:**

> Not on the canon of Full Throttle Tune Up.
> 
> To /m/ with love.

A small smile crossed my face as I watched her enter the far end of the warehouse. It was the moments like these that made working within eavesdropping distance of the Special Crimes Department all the worthwhile. I had just happened to overhear the current location of the Roidmude hideout, that's all. Nothing terrible. 

I had first seen her while passing by an area in which she had been corner. From the moment I locked my eyes on her, she was perfect. The frilly black dress only highlighted her curves and figure. The transparent pantyhose brought my attention of her silky legs. Then she turned into a red and white monster of some sort, but my mind remained fixated on her human form. Hell, I probably got off about three or four times that night.

Two days ago I got the information and left a note.

'To the one known as Medic, please meet me in the old warehouse off the main road. I want to talk with you.' I remember trembling as I approached the location, leaving the note and running. A blonde, young man with glasses took it inside several moments later.

I shake myself back to reality as her shoes clack across the concrete floor, her steps echoing throughout the run-down building. My pants are already beginning to feel tight as the dirty thoughts cross my mind again. 

"Mister?" She asks as she gets closer to me, stopping and displaying the note just above her breasts. She had indeed come here because of what I wrote. "I must be getting back to Mr. Heart soon."

I thought for a moment before finally coming up with a response. 

"How would you like to see true joy?" I ask as her face changed to a curious expression.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as I got in a little closer, feeling the warmth of her body near mine before glancing over at the mattress I had dragged into the building beforehand. I felt the nervousness travel up my body, but I determinedly nodded to myself.

"This." I replied before quickly grabbing her breast and pulling her against my lips, getting her taste in my mouth as her dress crinkled under my hand. To my surprise, she didn't resist my advances at all, instead giving me seductive eyes whenever I opened my own. I let her insert her tongue into my mouth, swirling it around my own. She had definitely done this before with someone else, but I didn't care at the time.

I briefly looked down at her legs, noticing they looked just as sexy as the first time I saw her. God, I could have walked up and fucked her right there, had there not been other people around. I had hardly noticed that I was still staring when she broke away.

"Staring at my legs, Mister?" She spoke up as my cheeks quickly changed to a deep, embarrassed red. I had never even told the girls I dated years ago that I was into this sort of thing. Mainly, that was due to the ridicule I got the one time the rumor got out in high school.

"Um... Yes..." I admitted as I waited for her to back up and run away. However, I still felt her against me.

"You can touch them all you want." She spoke up as my eyes jerked back up to meet hers. She was actually going to let me take out my dirty fantasies. Without another word, I took her arm and walked her over to the mattress behind the crates. A discrete spot in case anyone happened to wander through.  
Medic splayed her legs out as she sat down before me, letting out a small giggle as she ran her slender fingers across them.

"Please do what you want." She whispered as I sat on the old mattress beside her. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pull my close.

"If I like it, I'll pleasure you with my feet. Deal?" She laughed again as my face went a deeper color than before. My little friend twitched in excitement at the sheer thought, getting me to nod in agreement.

I felt like I had to do something, or I would simply burst right then and there. With an audible gulp, I reached down and began to remove one of her thick shoes, allowing her foot, although still covered by her leg wear, to slide into the open air. I sat quietly, simply taking in the sight as she smiled at me, wriggling her toes to get my attention.

I quickly leaned down to catch her heavenly scent. It was better than I imagined, with the added feeling of her perfect toes in my face. My hand slinked its way down to undo my belt buckling, freeing my groin from its fabric cage and into the more flexible boxers.

I managed to overhear her chuckling as she got a view of my turned-on state. "My-My..." She giggled to herself as I indulged my senses in her luscious foot, reaching over to remove her other shoe. 

"How about this?" She purred as she moved her foot away from me, only to press the both of them lightly against my face. I nearly came at this point, but managed to hold it down through some miracle. She giggled again, almost as if she could tell what had just occurred.

"Watch this." She spoke up again as her hand moved to the rim of her floral patterned leg wear, slowly and sensually sliding them down, revealing her nude leg. I nearly reached in, but she let go just above her ankle.

"You don't get these just yet." She wagged her finger at me, her more dominant part coming out a bit more as she slid the other legging down into the same position. 

Before I knew it, I had my tongue running up and down her silky leg, wanting her taste in my lips. This was just about what I had dreamed of when I first saw her, and now it was coming true. 

"So eager..." She whispered as I ran down her leg for the fifth time within thirty seconds. "Are you that much of a leg pervert, Mister?"

"Mmmhmmm." My reply was mainly slurred by her leg, but also by my own pleasure as I took in her taste. I failed to notice her own express slowly becoming a deeper shade as her hand reach down her dress, showing she was tempted to start fingering herself.

My body shook as I found myself at my limit. My hand dashed into position to remove her leg wear, finally uncovering her perfect, nude feet. She seemed kind of surprised at my actions, but covered her mouth and laugh rather than keep up her word.

"Filthy pervert." She gawked as I began to smother myself in her soles, laying them both over my face. The feeling... The scent... It was the closest to true bliss I had ever been. 

Her eyes are locked onto the twitching tent in my boxers, examining the length from what she can see. Her finger rose to her mouth, sensually circling her lips as I continued to bask in her feet.

"Please, it is my turn now." She stated as she pulled her leg back towards herself. Getting on all fours, she crawled over to me, swaying her hips with each movement. Her dress crinkled rhythmically as she stopped in front of me.

Without a sound, she moved her hand onto my rod, circling my tip through my boxers. It didn't help that I was pretty sensitive there, which got me to involuntarily jerk back slightly.

"So sensitive." She whispered almost inaudibly before leaving her head down, her breath enticing my still twitching cock. Leaning a bit father down, she wrapped her lips around the tip, kissing it through the fabric.

"Mmm." She finally let out a slight moan as her hand reached for the rim of my boxers, slipping inside and pulling down in one smooth motion. My manhood quickly sprung into its unrestricted position. I watched her blush at the sight.

"Oh my..." She commented before wrapping one of her gloved hands around the very base. "Do I really turn you on this much?"

"Y-Yes..." I stammer as she returns to running a finger around my sensitive, occasionally tapping the small opening on the end. Small dabs of my own precum would occasionally gush out against her finger, getting a small chuckle out of her.

"Because of that, I will keep my promise." She nodded before bringing her legs up over mine, gasping at my dick with her soles. With a deep breath to keep me from twitching again, she began to alternate moving each foot up, squeezing my manhood between them.

"Oh god..." I swore under my breath as she moved her leg up to rub her sole over the head of my dick. I was sort of shocked that she was this dexterous with her feet. I was expecting to have to grab them and fuck them myself. I lost my cool and twitch again as she pushed her toes against the opening, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body.

Medic pulled her foot away and licked her lips. "Alright. I want you to fuck me." She stated before lifted her dress and reached her finger back, moving her panties out of the way and exposing her perfect opening. She seemed to be already dripping, as indicated by the damp lines running from her pussy.

I gave a determined nod and stood up, getting myself over to where she had propped herself onto a crate. It took me a few awkward moments to try and line myself up with her actual pussy, but I shoved it in her with a single thrust.

"Ahhhn~!" She yelped out a sharp moan as I grasped her firm rear, already pounding into the woman I had lusted after for weeks. She had to be tighter than any of the little girlfriends I had managed to get in the sack before. 

The rhythmic slapping sounds of my groin against her ass echoed throughout the building, both us of knee-deep in our own lust. My mind was clouded in fog, with the exception of the young women beneath me.

"Harder! Deeper!" She squeals as I speed up the overall rate of my thrusting, now grabbing her arms and pulling her back against me. From what I could hear, this only heighted her pleasure.

I felt her juices splatter against my groin, followed by an especially loud scream from her, signifying she had just came. However, I simply kept pounding away into her slutty pussy.

"O-Oh god!" She moaned again. "I-I'm still so sensitive...!" I could barely make out what she was saying, as I was reaching my own limit as well.

"Cumming!" I begin to mumble repeatedly, which she quickly picked up on, moving away and pulling my dick from her hole.

"I want you to do it on my feet." She smirked as she held up her legs and wrapped her soles around my sensitive dick yet again, quickly pumping them back and forth across the shaft. 

"Agh!" I grunted in pleasure as she licked her lips again, only heightening how turned on I already was.

"Cum for me." She whispered as I finally reached my climax, spurting onto her legs and the lower part of her dress. I fell back onto the mattress, still panting heavily to recover from my orgasm.

"Mmm." She moaned again as she ran a finger down her leg before slipping it into her lips, sucking for a good few second before pulling it out. "Delicious."

 

I watched as she shuffled down onto the mat, pulling me into a long kiss before getting up again. 

"Just for you, I'll walk back like this." She winked at me.

When I opened my eyes again, she was gone. Although I swear I saw a cloud of black smoke rising above where she was. There I lay naked, tired, and not wanting to get up just yet. Then I heard a flurry of fast-paced footsteps.

"Who's there! Come out, Roidmude!"

I had heard this voice before somewhere in the station, but never this close up. Getting caught in my current state was the one thing I didn't want to happen. I couldn't get much worse than that, could it.

"Fire all engines!"


End file.
